


Nemesis

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: SI-9 [5]
Category: King Falls AM (Podcast), Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Jealousy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Jack wasn’t a jealous man. He Wasn’t. He just wanted Sammy Stevens all to himself all the time and wanted to throttle any man who even looked at him, that’s all.





	Nemesis

Jack liked to think he was a pretty chill guy. He didn’t have anger issues like Lily, nor was he a pessimistic bastard like Sammy. He liked to go with the flow, solve problems, tease his friends, etc. He knew he had his flaws, like anyone else, but he never let them define him. He tended to get along really well with others, as well. He liked people, which was good when his team was comprised of misanthropic loners. It helped cement his place on the team as the diplomat, the people person, the social butterfly who could charm anyone with a smile and a few strategic words. 

Jack liked to think he didn’t truly hate anyone. But that wasn’t entirely correct. There was one person he hated with the passion of a thousand suns, and that man’s name was Daniel Jacobi. 

Daniel. Fucking. Jacobi.

Daniel Jacobi with his mischievous smile and flighty manner, Daniel Jacobi with his calloused hands and flinty eyes. Daniel Jacobi, who always seemed to steal Sammy away just when Jack was getting somewhere with him. Jack didn’t like hating people, but it was hard not to when the flash bastard kept interfering, kept getting in the way of he and Sammy. 

All Jack wanted was Sammy, and Jacobi was his greatest obstacle to that goal. 

He remembered the gala that seemed so long ago. He remembered glancing across the room and seeing the man who’d once  _ taken Sammy hostage _ all but straddling Sammy’s lap, cradling his face and murmuring lowly to him. He remembered growling, being ready to pull his gun until he saw Sammy  _ reciprocating _ his behavior, and Jack had had to take a deep breath lest he do something monumentally stupid.

He wasn’t a jealous man. He  _ wasn’t _ . He just wanted Sammy Stevens all to himself all the time and wanted to throttle any man who even looked at him, that’s all. He’d felt a thrill of dark satisfaction when another man had roughly yanked Jacobi off of Sammy, followed by a sullen moodiness when Sammy seemed to brush the whole thing off as nothing. He’d later learn that Sammy and Jacobi were apparently buddies now, and the knowledge that Sammy hadn’t felt the need to share that with him gnawed at him. He’d thought he and Sammy told each other everything, but this unexpected friendship with the enemy had completely blindsided him. It made him feel unbalanced. It made him feel angry, and that anger made him feel ashamed. 

He’d even found Jacobi in Sammy’s  _ apartment _ one day, and it was only Sammy’s assurance that it was fine that kept him from killing the man where he sat, perched on Sammy’s couch like he belonged there. Seeing this interloper on Sammy’s furniture, wearing Sammy’s shirt and eating Sammy’s food, it made his blood boil. But the way Sammy looked at him when he commented, like Jack was being silly and overreacting, hurt enough that he kept his mouth shut. Jacobi, smug bastard, seemed to prefer it that way.

Jack wouldn’t call what he and Jacobi had a rivalry, as it seemed entirely one sided on Jack’s part, but they never could get along without Jack taking offense to a snarky remark, or Jacobi needling at him for no good reason. Their arguing grew to be a problem for Sammy and Lily, and it eventually came to a head during a mission in London. They had been sent on a routine mission to kidnap the head archivist of some institute and get information on a person of interest from him, but Jack and Jacobi’s arguing had grown so bad that the archivist’s goddamn assistant was able to use the distraction to knock Sammy out with a  _ fire extinguisher _ and use the ensuing chaos to take his boss and run.

They had gotten in quite a lot of trouble for that, and Sammy hadn’t spoken to either of them for a week. The longest week of Jack’s life.

So yes, maybe Jack was a little infatuated with his commanding officer. Yes, maybe Jack had some dependency issues when it came to Sammy, and yes  _ perhaps _ he was  _ sometimes _ a little possessive of him. But how could anyone not fall completely and utterly in love with Sammy Stevens? Sammy was  _ beautiful _ , in a subtle way few people managed to achieve. He was ruthless when he needed to be, but soft in moments of privacy. His knowledge of poisons and venoms were completely unmatched, and often times on assassination missions, Jack didn’t need to lift a finger. Sammy was graceful under pressure, and kept a cool head in most situations, but on the rare occasions where he did snap, he was like Nemesis made flesh, all the terrible fury of Eris come to life, sending his enemies scattering in terror. Jack had never truly understood any religion until he met Sammy, and he knew that this beautiful wild man with his raven hair and sonorous voice was the only god he’d ever need. 

And if Sammy was Nemesis, then Jack would happily be his sword, his weapon, his tool. He would be anything Sammy wanted him to be, as long as he kept looking at him. As long as he kept smiling at him with those soft eyes and gentle grins, as long as he kept him around and never ever left him, Jack would burn the world just to keep him warm. 

He wasn’t a jealous man. But Sammy Stevens was  _ his _ . And nothing else in the entire world mattered. Not even Daniel Jacobi. 


End file.
